Sex on The Beach
by Zircona
Summary: Levy and Gajeel spend some time on the beach (I know it's not much of a summary but I wrote this 2 years ago and never posted it)


"Mmmm… this is nice," Levy took in a deep breath filling her lungs with the smell of seawater, enjoying the scent as she sank into the water, letting it carry her weight.

Today was just a perfect day the weather wasn't hot and sticky but warm and dry; the sun was shining, giving the ocean its sparkly appearance. The calm waves of the ocean gently brushed up against the hot sand. Cooling it down. Seagulls were squawking in the distance hovering in the air with their wings fully stretched out. The forceful warm wind blowing giving them the support they need.

The palm trees swayed as the wind blew on the shore, blowing on the bluenette's back as she walked back to her small fold up chair. She wrapped a towel around herself as she sat down, letting the wind push her back into her chair. Levy took a romance novel out of her bag and began to read where she left off.

Levy had the next three days to unwind and take it easy from the last job she when on with her team, which was a complete disaster. After failing the mission, the two went on a job to get "stronger." Just thinking about it made her sigh in frustration. Jet and Droy weren't weak they just lacked certain skills and techniques. If they could only see that and stop trying to impress her so much, she knew they would be great mages. As many times as she told the two, " _There will be no romance in Team Shadow gear, it's a distraction,_ " they couldn't seem to get it through their heads.

She shook the thought out of her head and continued reading. Levy took a deep breath inhaling the smell of the ocean and smiled in satisfaction, as she dove into her story. The script mage didn't seem to notice the crimson-eyed beast sitting in the sand next to her, watching her get lost in the book.

"Hey, shrimp. Enjoying your book?" The dragon slayer spoke in his usual gruff tone.

Levy jumped at the sound of his voice. Startled, she quickly closed her book and placed it in her lap as she turned to face him.

He was shirtless and a little sweaty like he was jogging or something. He wore the bandana Levy made him a while back with his boots beside him. A light rosy tint appeared on her face while she inspected his body; gazing at his hard, well-toned physique. Levy had seen Gajeel shirtless plenty of times, but still was flustered and shy when she saw him that way.

"H-hey Gajeel, w-when did you get here?" the bookworm asked nervously, beginning to play with her fingers.

" _I didn't even hear you come over here",_ she thought.

"I just came back from a job with Pantherlily," he answered, avoiding the question, not wanting to tell her the real reason why he was there, "where're the two stooges?"

Levy rolled her eyes at the remark, "They went on a mission without me," she sighed in irritation.

"Oh, so they left you," Gajeel teased.

The bookworm frowned, scrunching up her nose a little.

"No they did not leave me I didn't want to go with them." she defended, almost shouting.

The iron mage could detect a hint of anger in her voice and decided to keep pushing her buttons. He smirked and leaned in closer towards her face.

"You seem pretty upset for some who didn't want to go," he teased, almost whispering in his deep, husky voice. He sounded almost sexual, but Levy didn't notice.

She growled a little and closed the gap between them, leaving their noses almost touching so they were just inches away from kissing. Realization struck the bookworm causing her cheeks to turn bright red. She scooted back in her chair, opened up her book and began reading, burying her face to hide her embarrassment.

Gajeel laughed at her reaction.

"God I hate you," Levy mumbled under her breath. " _Damn you and your sexy face, Redfox"_ , she thought.

"Sure you do shrimp, sure you do," he said, patting her head. She shrugged him off and continued reading.

An awkward silence fell between them which began to annoy Gajeel. He watched the faces she was making whilst reading and felt his annoyance rise. Somewhat interested in what she was reading, he snatched the book from her.

"Hey give me my book," Levy shouted, trying to reach for her book.

Gajeel ignored her whining and walked away from her. The script mage went after him, trying to grab it from his hands. He raised the book high above his head, knowing Levy wouldn't try to jump up and get it because of her small size. She groaned in frustration and glared at him. He only shot back a sly toothy grin, almost like Natsu.

"Why do you want this back so badly?" he questioned.

"You took it from me just when I got up to the good part," the bookworm cried, with folded arms across her chest.

Gajeel raised one of his pierced eyebrows in curiosity, "how good?" he brought the book down to his eye level, beginning to read.

"Don't read that!" Levy panicked trying to reach for the book on her toes, almost slapping Gajeel in the face. He dogged her hands and other clumsy movements before she could hit him.

"Why not?" he asked, reading anyway still avoiding the bookworm's small hands.

The dragon slayer read a passage to himself and froze. It was Gajeel's turn to start blushing; he stared at the book wide-eyed. Levy stood there with her face flushed in embarrassment, her heart was beating in her chest as if it was going to explode.

Levy and Gajeel had a pretty close and strong friendship, they went out on missions together often, along with Pantherlily and hung out occasionally, they even flirt with each other but Levy didn't want to make things weird between them or have Gajeel know some of her secrets. Like the one, he just found out. She didn't want him to know that - well not yet anyways - she liked dirty books as much as Erza did. After all, Erza got her books from Levy.

Gajeel knew Levy could be fierce and sassy when she wanted to, but being an innocent little perv wasn't even on the list until now. Her dirty little secret was out and their friendship took a small turn for the better.

The bluenette became angry and embarrassed. She snatched the book out of the iron mage's hand.

"I-I told you not to read it!" she yelled, storming off; face still flushed from humiliation.

Gajeel stood there for a few more moments, then quickly shook off the dirty thoughts about the script mage that began to form in his mind. He went after her to apologize.

"Shrimp I'm-"

His apology was interrupted by a painful migraine that blurred his vision and made him feel light headed, causing him to stumble backward.

"Shit!"

Levy looked over her shoulder to see the dragon slayer falling backward holding his head with a painful agonizing expression on his face. She dropped her book and ran to his side before he fell.

All of his senses were going crazy, Gajeel couldn't hear Levy repeatedly calling him or even see her clearly for that matter. Levy began to panic, she didn't know what to do she didn't even know what was wrong with him.

"I-I'm fine shrimp" he lied. He knew what had just happened wasn't normal. Whatever it was, it left his blood boiling and he had a strong urge to ravish the bluenette right there on the beach. He tried to stand straight but he fell back down onto the sand; clutching his head again,

"No, you're not fine. I'll take you to my dorm and give you an icepack or something," she insisted.

"Tch. Fine," he mumbled.

"Just hold on ok," she demanded with a hand on her hip.

Gajeel watched Levy walk away; he couldn't help but stare at the way her hips swayed and her ass shook as she walked. The dragon slayer bit his lower lip and felt his cheeks grow hot as a faint red tint appeared again.

"Damn…her ass is…so sexy," the iron mage thought.

He tried hard not to think about her sweet, sweet ass, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. Gajeel bit his lip harder as the bluenette bent down to put her things into her bag.

He quickly looked away, feeling the heat on his cheeks grow intense. If he had stared any harder, he would get a nosebleed. As much as the iron mage tried to fight the urge to continue looking at her ass, he easily gave into it.

As if things couldn't get any more complicated, an erection began to slowly rise in his shorts. Before Levy could notice Gajeel tried the best he could to keep it down and hide it.

Levy approached him with a worried look on her face while handing Gajeel his boots and dusting off her book.

"Your face is red and you're sweating…" she trailed off, noticing how the sweat made it look like his body was glowing as he put on his boots. She watched a drop slide down his lower back. Levy looked away before the dragon slayer noticed her staring.

Gajeel grabbed the fold up chair in her hand, walking ahead of her, in his way of saying, "let me carry that for you."

.

.

.

Levy unlocked the door and set her bags beside the door frame, walking further inside letting Gajeel in. He had never been inside Levy's home before. Her room was full of books; it was a small library. There were books neatly stacked up on the floor since the bookcases appeared to be overflowing, a small desk with a lamp; also with a few stacks of books on it. Gajeel followed Levy further into her room, passing three more rows of bookcases on each side before finally reaching her living room; with two more bookcases in the room on the wall.

The room leads to Levy's bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. The walls were painted a light brown with wooden framework decorated at the top of the wall, a large red velvet couch and a recliner surrounded the fireplace. There was a window beside the recliner and a bookcase behind it, next to the bookcase was a door that leads to the kitchen.

Gajeel plopped down on the couch and grunted as his headache became stronger.

"I'll get you an ice pack for your head," the bookworm dropped the book on the couch, walked into the kitchen, and came back with a cloth full of ice in her hand.

She gently placed it on the dragon slayer's head smiling softly, "just lay back and relax. Ok?" She tenderly pats his head.

The bluenette sat next to him beginning to read again while he tried to take a nap.

The iron mage tried his best to relax but a headache became even worse. He kept fighting the urge to take Levy down, the way she smelled almost provoked him. The script mage's scent was odd but intriguing she smelled like ink and sakura blossoms. There was another scent filling his nose, it was much stronger than the others were. He couldn't describe it. It was intoxicating.

Gajeel's erection swelled more. He bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes tight at the feeling of his cock being constricted in his shorts; his chest began to heave as his temperature started to rise again. The dragon slayer tried the best to his ability to conceal his raging hormones.

Levy was too deep into the book to notice Gajeel trying to maintain his sanity. She was in her own little world, ignoring her body reacting to the erotic literature. The scent of her arousal was driving him crazy, Gajeel couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted her.

The dragon slayer growled, throwing the ice pack and book aside. He pulled Levy into his lap. The script mage's hazel eyes, the cute, surprised expression on her face, and the rosy blush made it irresistible not to kiss her. Levy looked at Gajeel, wondering why he interrupted her reading she began to question him.

"What was th-"

A short kiss on the lips interrupted her. Gajeel gave her a toothy smile along with his laugh, the bookworms cheeks were lit bright red. Processing what just happened, the two of them sat there in an awkward silence.

Levy continued to sit there in, frozen trying to process what just happened. The bluenette was overwhelmed with mixed emotions her face turned a deeper shade of red, the further she thought about the situation. Gajeel began to feel his heart sink as rejection filled his mind, thinking that's not what she wanted and how selfish it was, he quickly began to apologize.

O-oi Levy, I'm sorry I di-"

Without thinking the bluenette grabbed his face pressing her lips against his, taking him by surprise.

"It's ok I don't mind" she smiled, kissing his lips once more.

Gajeel instinctively held Levy by her waist, wrapping his arms around her sexy hips. Levy threw her arms around his neck, her soft lips enchanting the kiss with passion. The dragon slayer hooded his eyes watching Levy as he kissed her, her eyes were closed and her cheeks red from ear to ear. The bluenette's lips tasted like flavored Chap Stick.

Levy found Gajeel's lips surprisingly decent, so he had a slightly split lip but it was still soft.

The dragon slayer moaned in the back of his throat fighting for control, he wanted more but didn't want to do anything wrong that would upset her. Gajeel tried harder to contain his sexual urge after she shifted a little in his lap, his erection throbbed against the bookworm's inner thigh. She moaned in interest.

Levy saw Gajeel restraining himself trying hard not to do anything sudden; she moved his hands guiding them to her ass. The iron mage gladly gave it a firm squeeze, pulling the bluenette closer into his lap onto his erection. Levy groaned as his cock rubbed against her.

The bookworm's smell of arousal grew stronger as it began to ooze through her bikini bottoms, smearing onto his shorts. Gajeel growled and broke apart from Levy's lips, the iron mage kissed her neck, grazing his fangs over each kiss.

She bit her bottom lip and groaned as the dragon slayer sucked a sensitive area on her neck. He gave her one more hickey just above her collarbone before the script mage pushed him back on the couch. Levy leaned close into his ear.

"It's my turn now Redfox." she whispered seductively, sending shivers down his spine.

Levy lightly bit and tugged on his piercing, she kissed him down his neck, nibbling on his collar bone. The script mage ran her finger slowly down his body and gently squeezed the tip of his cock Gajeel tensed up and blushed hard, cursing under his breath. Levy felt confidence and pride build up within her while she continued toying with him.

" _Damn it, Levy._ " He thought.

His kink was to secretly be dominated. The dragon slayer claimed her lips before she could find out and torture him any longer. He ran his fingers through her wavy hair. Levy entangled her tongue with his, she gasped when his rough hands found their way back to her ass spreading her cheeks as he squeezed them. Gajeel nuzzled her neck pulling the string that held her up bikini, while Levy pulled the one on her back.

"We should move to a bed." Levy exhaled, tossing her top somewhere in the room.

The iron mage grunted in response, nibbling on her collarbone. Levy wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he stood up, carrying her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, blue hair spread out on the light golden sheets like water brushing up on sand. Gajeel climbed on the bed hovering over her, his hair draping over them like a curtain. A small hint of embarrassment fluttered around in her stomach.

The dragon slayer looked down at the bluenette, admiring her for a few seconds before continuing his menstruations on the Levy's neck, slowly making his way to her breasts. He gently squeezed her right breast, sucking on her nipple. Levy relaxed, as the embarrassment washed away to be replaced with bliss.

She began to moan softly while Gajeel flicked his thumb on her left nipple. The bluenette bit her bottom lip and whimpered, trying to silence her moans.

"Don't hold back on me Levy." the Iron mage growled.

He switched breasts and slipped a hand in between her legs rubbing her pussy slowly through the bikini bottoms, her arousal seeping through the fabric more. Levy gasped and shuddered at his touch, opening her legs wider. She was very wet and sticky; he rubbed his finger over her swollen clit causing the bluenette to arch her back and cry out.

Her sex continued to taunt him drawing him closer to the source. The dragon slayer licked his finger and smirked at Levy.

"Mmmm tasty." Levy blushed and smiled shyly.

She lifted herself up resting on her elbows watching him, kiss his way down her tummy. Gajeel's kisses were slow and teasing, he lingered after each kiss. The script mage pulled at the sheets as he got closer to her core, the anticipation was killing her.

Levy closed her eyes waiting for him to slip her bottoms off and dive in. He gave her one last, long kiss at the hem of bottoms before opening her legs and going straight for her thighs.

The bluenette fell back and huffed in frustration. She hoisted herself up on her elbows once more to see him kneeling down on the floor, grinning at her. She frowned at him and laid back down, staring at the ceiling pouting.

Knowing he was going to keep teasing till she begged, she knew he couldn't tease her forever he was suffering as well. Levy felt how hard he was she wondered how long he could keep this up.

Gajeel kissed and sucked at Levy's inner thighs, she softly moaned at his menstruations as felt herself get wetter as the slayer got closer. She desperately wanted to feel his tongue elsewhere, but she would never say that.

 _ **Probably**_ never say that.

Levy could never get this wet on her own or from her past sexual experiences, she even has a few toys, this was all new for her.

The script mage's overpowering, the sweet scent filled the dragon slayer's nose, figuring she's toyed with enough he slipped the fabric off. With his teeth. He licked his lips at the sight of her juices completely covering her glistening, pink rose petals dripping down towards her butt. Gajeel threw her legs over his shoulder, holding on to her thighs, he ran his tongue over her puffy lips before she could drip onto the bed.

" _Slimy yet satisfying."_ He thought.

Levy gasped and moaned while her toes curled at the swift motion. The iron mage gave her another lick with a loud slurping sound; he sucked and pulled at her thick outer lips. The bluenette clawed the sheets and whimpered. She began to sweat, feeling the pressure build in her lower region. She almost forgot what it felt like.

Gajeel's hair stuck to his face as he nuzzled his face deeper into her pussy. He spread her wet lips apart using his tongue to play with her labia. The tip of his nose gently pushed up against her sensitive nub as he licked her up and down. Levy jerked and cried out loudly grabbing a fistful of his dark hair in one hand, she began to close her thighs around his head.

She started to grind on his face. The dragon slayer moaned at his hair being pulled, he grabbed her legs once more to open them before she could squeeze his head. He licked her again, plunging his tongue inside her. The script mage gasped, her breathing getting heavy as the pressure continued to build.

She was close.

"Gajeel…"

She tightened her grip on his hair, grinding on his face a little faster. While he explored her insides, savoring her taste, he felt her walls clench tightly around him. He slid his tongue out and gave her clit some attention. The iron mage took Levy's clit into his mouth and sucked hard. Levy squealed and grabbed more of his hair with her free hand; squirming and panting, pulling him closer to her core as he sucked harder.

The pressure finally built to its climax and was released. The script mage screamed, body shaking violently; she felt her sex twitch and convolve as she squirted on Gajeel's face.

"Oi, you got my eye!"

Levy tried to speak but ended up giggling, coming down from her high. The dragon slayer licked his lips, savoring the sweet taste and smiled.

"You taste really good." He grinned as he planted a kiss her outer thigh before he stood up to finally take his shorts off.

Levy scanned his body through her hazy eyes. His hair was a complete mess, his face was wet a few strains of hair stuck to him. Her eyes continued to wander down at his chest, passed his stomach to look at what she been needing since they started. She bit her bottom lip at the sight. He was big, bigger than average, probably bigger than the ones she might be a bit of a challenge.

Gajeel smirked at her staring at his dick.

"Like what you see?"

Caught off guard, Levy blushed and became flustered, eyes darting around the room to avoid looking him in his eye.

"M-maybe..." The script mage's face slowly became red, still avoiding eye contact.

"Wanna take a closer look at it?" He whispered seductively.

Levy covered her face giggling.

"Don't you get all shy now after acting all sexy and assertive." He barked. Blush crept up on his face.

" I'm really that sexy?" She asked peering through her fingers.

"Umm...well yeah" The blush starting to spread across his face.

" What's so sexy about me?" She questioned. Levy sat up to hear what he had to say.

Gajeel looked down at her naked body staring at her thighs as she crossed them. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, staring at her thighs and hips. He liked, no he loved the way her curves shaped her body, it made her ass looked perfect. Her ass was one of his weaknesses just thinking about it made his cock twitch in excitement. The twitch caught Levy's eye, she held her mouth as she giggled.

"A-are you going to tell me or just stand there and have your erection waving at me?" Levy sneered.

The iron mage's entire face light up red, he looked away, he couldn't look at her while he told her.

" Your ass... is one of the sexiest things about you..." he bit his tongue after confessing.

"One of the sexiest things?"

The bluenette beamed a smile that made his heart skip a beat when he looked at her he cracked a smile himself.

"Want me to show you the rest?" Gajeel grinned as he crawled towards her on the bed.

"Yes." she whispered, cupping his face with her small hands to plant a passionate kiss on his lips.


End file.
